<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anything that touches by princegrantaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363401">anything that touches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire'>princegrantaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal comes home to find Sinestro on his couch. Accidental cuddling ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anything that touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaapkat/gifts">slaapkat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soranik's a lesbian. it must be said. but korugarian words for gay are untranslatable :/ it happens :/</p>
<p>MOSTLY A GIFT FOR MY BESTEST FRIEND @SLAAPKAT FOR BEING THE BEST (and somehow getting me Very Invested in these idiots)! ALSO A RESULT OF ME DESPERATELY WANTING SOME HALSIN FICS THAT AREN'T NONCON LMAO</p>
<p>ENJOY!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not the first time Hal’s come home to Sinestro lounging on his couch, probably won’t be the last, but it <em>is </em>a first in a couple of months, ever since he’d been evicted from his old place and forced to couch surf for a little while. Hal’s an expert at it, though even <em>he </em>can see this new apartment’s a dump.</p>
<p>Distantly hilarious, he likes to think of it as the kind of place that can only belong in the worst of the worst Gotham neighbourhoods and yet, here it is, mysteriously transported to Coast City. All he can afford on the part time hours Carol is offering -- a shaky proposition in itself, he’s been subjected to Carol’s charity before.</p>
<p>So, he’d moved, settled in nicely with his only sometimes functional kitchen and bed-but-really-only-mattress and had completely neglected to let anyone know where he’d gone.</p>
<p>The thing is Hal had thought about it, more than once, and had found no way to tell Sinestro anything resembling <em>Hey, come over to my new place so we can f--</em></p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>It’s not the kind of relationship they have. He doesn’t know <em>what </em>they have, just like he’s got no idea whether Sinestro would ever care to navigate the complexities of human addresses, which is to say: after more than a couple of weeks of being a no show, Hal had assumed they’d gone into break territory and happily ignored how much that maybe possibly hurt. He hasn’t grown attached to Sinestro’s company, no matter how much his heart jolts at the sight of him just now.</p>
<p>The new place doesn’t have a balcony, though Hal sorely misses one, and he’s pretty sure he hadn’t left any windows open, if only because the majority of them don’t -- in fact -- open. It raises the question of how Sinestro chose to manifest inside.</p>
<p>Hal crosses the room in no time at all, there’s still a faint novelty to just how tiny it is, and proceeds to poke the leg dangling over the couch with the tip of his shoe.</p>
<p>“Bad day at the office?” he jokes.</p>
<p>Sinestro, whose eyes spring open on contact, doesn’t laugh. On a second glance, he <em>does </em>actually look mildly beat up, still laying there in full lantern uniform. Well, not hurt, not as much as defeated anyway, which is unusual enough to see on the likes of Sinestro. Hal would still love to know how he got in.</p>
<p>When no answer comes, Hal busies himself with the usual rhythms of having just gotten home after a forty-eight hour long space mission. He’s definitely likely to get either fired or reprimanded tomorrow, depending on how fond Carol is of him this week, but Hal knows the drill by now. Take things as they come, don’t let the alien dramatically sighing on the couch get you down.</p>
<p>“Jordan,” Sinestro says at last, like he’s only just noticed Hal’s presence in his very own apartment.</p>
<p>He makes no effort to free up any space on an already too cramped couch and, instead, stretches because <em>of course</em>, Sinestro’s never managed to make himself anything less than exceedingly punchable. Hal resists the urge, somehow, and instead goes about finding something to eat, turning away from that hypnotizingly feline display.</p>
<p>“That’s me,” Hal replies, distracted. As it turns out, there’s nothing in the kitchen that’s not dangerously expired. Sure, he likes to live on the edge every now and again but right now, that’s not a risk he’s willing to take.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he settles on a forgotten bag of chips that looks sufficiently edible and proceeds to sit down directly on Sinestro’s legs because <em>someone</em>’s refused to move.</p>
<p>Sinestro shoots him a withering look and sighs again, louder.</p>
<p>It dawns on Hal, eventually, that maybe that’s his cue. They don’t make conversation a habit, never really did. “What?” He’s not particularly comfortable where he’s perched but he’s not likely to move either, not if <em>that’s </em>what Sinestro wants to talk about. He stuffs a couple of chips in his mouth, repeats <em>what! </em>when he’s yet again given no explanation and lays down on Sinestro. That, too, is mostly new.</p>
<p>A shade too near to intimacy.</p>
<p>If talking with his mouth full in Sinestro’s face counts as <em>intimacy</em>.</p>
<p>Probably does.</p>
<p>“You’re disgusting,” Sinestro says, in the kind of tone that often indicates an upcoming chainsaw construct aimed at him. Instead, he sort of lightly slaps at Hal’s face like an especially displeased cat. <em>That’s</em> worrying.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll bite.” Hal looks at Sinestro, pressed up close enough together that all his features blend into a sort of indistinct familiarity. Outside of the few times they’ve found themselves breathing in each other’s air during a short-lived afterglow or, similarly, in the heat of some battle, it’s hard to believe they’ve ever been this close. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>That’s how it gets you. Hal tries not to shudder at the thought. It’s not--</p>
<p>He doesn’t have anything against <em>commitment</em>, he’s done it before. He <em>has</em>. Carol, Arisia, a slew of not-one-night-stands can attest to a perfectly fine record and that’s not just wishful thinking. The problem is… Sinestro. Hal hadn’t ever pictured himself here, practically cuddling with Sinestro, asking him about his day. What’s next? Calling him Thaal? He’d much rather take that chainsaw construct now.</p>
<p>“Soranik told me the news this morning.” Sinestro turns away, all Old Hollywood dramatics, and Hal nearly moves off him, sick of this prolonged mystery.</p>
<p>“Dude.”</p>
<p>Hal does scoot back then and notes that Sinestro’s generally immaculate moustache looks just slightly singed. It’s decidedly hard to stifle a laugh then so he doesn’t, lets his own uniform melt away to the jeans and off-brand Green Lantern shirt he’s got underneath while he’s at it.</p>
<p>“I am not your ‘<em>dude</em>’,” declares Sinestro, so unspeakably offended that Hal’s caught in another belly-deep laughing fit over it. “This is a very serious matter, Jordan. Soranik told me that she’s <em>[TRANSLATION NOT AVAILABLE]</em> and--”</p>
<p>“Um.” Hal blinks a couple of times. “She’s what?”</p>
<p>“<em>[TRANSLATION NOT AVAILABLE]</em>.”</p>
<p>In light of that, Hal stares down at his ring. It’s never done that before, at least not in recent memory. “She’s, uh, what?” he tries again, dodging another slap in the process. Fun. He wonders, somewhat absently, whether Sinestro would object to being kissed right now. They don’t do that a lot either, <em>just </em>kissing, but something about the late hour and the current position might’ve inspired him.</p>
<p>“She’s seeing Bleez!”</p>
<p><em>Huh</em>.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Hal says because he’s <em>great </em>at speaking his mind. In hindsight, it makes some strange amount of sense. Most girls Kyle’s dated seem to arrive at that conclusion at one point or another, not that he’s one to judge, whatever that might mean for Kyle and the effect he has on women.</p>
<p>For what it’s worth, Sinestro sounds as distraught as he ever gets, which is so far beyond Hal’s expertise that he’s sort of hoping it’s mostly about the moustache situation.</p>
<p>“-- my own daughter! Of course, I don’t mind her being [<em>TRANSLATION NOT AVAILABLE</em>] but Bleez? Surely it’s almost as bad as the Rayner boy, if not worse. Certainly worse. No, I simply won’t allow it.”</p>
<p>Oh, yeah. Sinestro’s been talking this whole time. Regretfully, Hal notes he seems to have developed some sort of sixth sense in regards to upcoming speeches and monologues, likely to zone out at the first sign of disaster, especially coming from the most common offender. “So, Bleez threw up on you, didn’t she?” he asks, instead, grinning as he traces Sinestro’s moustache with a singular finger.</p>
<p>A finger that promptly gets pulled back when Sinestro makes to bite at it. “Dude!” Hal exclaims, urgent this time, and scrambles up so he’s sort of half-straddling Sinestro, best he can with the limited space. Sinestro isn’t much of a biter but he’s got his moments and Hal’s not in the mood.</p>
<p>In fact, all he can think of is that Sinestro’s here in the first place. He could’ve chosen to mope around anywhere in the galaxy and beyond but he’s-- <em>here</em>, laying on a threadbare couch in a barely lived-in apartment that still carries the faint air of mildew. He doesn’t wanna know what that says about them and Sinestro’s idea of comfort.</p>
<p>“Yes, she might have,” Sinestro admits, eventually, sheepish for his standards. Hal would’ve paid good money to see Bleez in action. “I’m afraid Soranik holds my… paramours against me. You, specifically,” he adds, “Not that I can blame her.”</p>
<p>Hal’s hungry enough that he wishes he hadn’t abandoned the bag of chips on the floor, too tired to reach out for it and decidedly not willing to put up with any lectures. He can’t say for sure why Soranik even knows about the two of them, <em>he’s</em> certainly kept his mouth shut this whole time. “Look, Sinestro, why’re you even here?”</p>
<p>Absurdly enough, <em>that </em>seems to catch Sinestro off-guard.</p>
<p>Fuck it.</p>
<p>It’s his place, Hal’s allowed to hang out on his own damn couch if he wants to. With that in mind, he lays down again, trying to make himself comfortable against the lithe body beneath him.</p>
<p>“I suppose this is acceptable,” Sinestro decides after a beat, throwing an arm around Hal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me at @ufonaut on tumblr. currently we're on alan scott 24/7 lockdown</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>